The Shadow People
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Kingdom of Landseer is in ruins! When the dragonoid Parker Dooley reaches the Land of Talking Animals, he finds himself amidst the chaos, where a thriving kingdom once stood. Not only that, but Shadow People are lurking about, under Aslan's orders. Oh, what is a dragonoid to do? Sequel to 'The Hundred-Acre Wood'. Rated M for Gore.
1. Broken

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, _The Snow Queen_, "Star Wars", "The Shannara Chronicles", and _Winnie-the-Pooh_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Hans Christian Andersen, George Lucas, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, A.A. Milne, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the fourth part of my fanfiction mini-series, _The Moral Compass_. :) Things are about to get spooky! So, watch out! Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley looked around the library in shock. Bookcases were torn, books and scrolls were scattered about the room, the stone walls were shattered in places, as were the windows and ceiling.

It was a horrific scene to witness, if Parker said so himself.

.

Parker was a dragonoid in his fifties with a thin, muscular, humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and a light reddish color. He had a short snout with a tipped end pointed up towards the sky, yellow cat-like eyes, long, furry red ears, and short, curvy, wavy, grey horns. He had a pair of three-fingered frills on the sides of his head, with black tips at the ends. His black claws were extended a little on his fingers and his toes, while his black spikes ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes. Burns, bruises, and long jagged cuts resided on his body; at least, while he was Maranguan. As he became good, more himself, the burns, bruises, and cuts faded, while his eyes became yellow and the whites of his eyes became normal again, he had a swirling red mist in his yellow irises.

Parker was now whole again, his irises back to their usual shade of yellow, thanks to the icicle his daughter-in-law Anabeth, along with her mother Janet and Parker's sister-in-law, managed to find on their journey throughout the Four Seasons. The Ice Queen was responsible for keeping the icicle locked safe and sound. After Anabeth and Janet's harrowing journey, they finally got what they needed to cure Parker Dooley, to make him whole and good again.

However, when Parker became whole again while facing the Sith Emperor Vitiate, who betrayed him not too long ago, Parker attempted to save his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, if not a moment too soon, for Vitiate's Force Powers were unchecked. As a result, it was Vitiate's Force Powers that made Parker whole again but killed his wife and his sister-in-law.

Parker hadn't forgotten Vitiate nor what the Sith Emperor did to him to make him fall into this disheveled state. But Parker knew this one thing: someone else was going to kill Vitiate, but who or what remained to be seen. If Vitiate had indeed been killed, Parker wanted information, but he would have to wait until after his current missions were over. For now, Vitiate's final fate remained a mystery.

In Parker's human-hobbit form, Parker Dooley resembled the gentle-hobbit and his descendant Frodo Baggins, Parker's brother-in-law Tobias, and Parker's great-grandson Terrence Dooley. In his human-hobbit form, Parker had bright blue eyes, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet.

Today, Parker was donned in a white shirt, brown breeches, tan suspenders, and a blue cloak. His white shirt had a hole torn in the left long sleeve, with a bloody red stain circled around it from being shot at by a blaster bolt. The burn wound from the blaster bolt had since healed and closed completely, but the pain still resided, left behind from the burn mark he received. He earned this wound, shortly before fleeing the planet Zafna, upon which his best friend, apprentice, and Empress of the Shadow Empire, Qua'ra Holdo, also known as Scar-ra, explained the situation to him about Zafna's fate, as well as the fate of the Shadow Empire, the empire Parker Dooley started during his time as Maranguan.

It was the female snow leopard Melisandre, High Queen of the Land of Talking Animals, who raiding the various kingdoms of the Land of Talking Animals to get what she wanted, but she was also responsible for dismantling the Shadow Empire. Now, the Shadow Empire was about to fall to ruin, with the planet Zafna becoming a barren, broken landscape called Teremode. It was Melisandre's new name for the lush green planet.

Parker would make sure Melisandre paid for her crimes, even when she defeated him, upon his arrival on the Land of Talking Animals. Of this, he was sure would happen, if not by his hand than someone else's.

.

Parker looked around the library again, moving bits of wood planks out of the way. It was too quiet in this dimly-lit library, with mid-morning creeping over the horizon. No way! It was already mid-morning? By his senses, it was nearly time for lunch… or was this another day? It certainly felt like another day, but anyway… his attention was brought back to reality by the golden spotted leopard known as the Queen's Guard. He was laying underneath the rubble and the wooden planks.

"Nooo!" Parker cried in terror, charging towards the Queen's Guard and moving the wood planks out of the way. He stood on his knees, observing the golden spotted leopard. He was moving, but only so little. There was a blood stain on golden spotted leopard's stomach, as if someone had just recently stabbed the Queen's Guard.

Parker gulped, trying to regain his composure. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Parker…" the Queen's Guard's voice was faint, but loud enough for the light red dragonoid to hear, "…get Aslan… tell him… I'm sorry."

"Who did this to you?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Don't worry… the Shadow People will come… again…" the Queen's Guard said, faintly. He opened his eyes, licking Parker's hand. "Save yourself… Melisandre… knew this was coming… she knew…" the Queen's Guard's eyes widened in terror, admitting freely in spurts, "…she knew this was happening… she knew… this would happen to us… find her… tell her…" he spoke weakly, "…tell her I'm sorry… Aslan… sends his… regards." He drew one last breath, sighing as the light went out in his eyes.

He was gone. The Queen's Guard was dead.

Parker nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Don't worry. I will find out whose responsible for this. I will make them pay!"

_Good Parker Dooley. You're learning. Now, find Melisandre. Make her pay for her crimes!_ Maranguan said with a smile.

Parker looked over his shoulder. For a moment, he felt his twisted counterpart stand behind him, looming over him. No. How could he do that? Unless he could actually see versions of himself, it was hard to say. He sighed, leaving the conversation where it stood.

He turned to the dead golden spotted leopard, unsure what else to do. He needed to find Melisandre and fast. Whoever these Shadow People were, they did not sound friendly.

He stood up, making his way out of the library and down the corridor, also in ruins, like the rest of the Kingdom of Landseer's mighty castle.

"Oh Melisandre," Parker said, taking a look at the damage done to the stone walls, "what happened here?"

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Damage Done

Parker made his way into one of the chambers. The doors were unlocked, giving him access to this part of the castle. He hadn't been here before. The long red rugs were torn to shreds, leaving patches of where the rugs had been placed. Once again, the walls were broken, with rubble and loose stones everywhere.

At last, Parker made it into a round stone-walled room where the torches were lit and the flames were an orangish-yellowish color, sometimes flickering to a reddish color. Even the fireplace was lit, burning brightly to show the room also had rubble and loose stones in some places.

The queen-sized bed was torn to shreds, as was its crimson curtains and dark oak posts and framing. A balcony stood off to the side. Its stone railing was broken in places, giving an opening for someone to leap out of the castle and fall to their deaths or become crippled for the rest of their lives.

Parker turned his attention to two of the rock and wooden plank piles. He gulped upon seeing the familiar female snow leopard, laying in a heap under one of the rock and wooden plank piles. He moved the rubble out of the way, surprised and shocked to see Melisandre, the female snow leopard he just saved, laying unconscious. He set her head gently against his legs, doing his best to comfort her.

Melisandre woke up, surprised and wide-eyed. "What happened? What happened to me?" She was terrified. That much was clear! She sagged, her breathing heavy as her limbs heavy.

Parker shushed her. He had to do something to keep them both calm.

"Relax. It's just me. It's Parker Dooley," Parker said, realizing just from her touch that Melisandre's final hours had come. The light red dragonoid teared up. He hated seeing her like this. He didn't want her to die! He just wanted her to pay for her crimes! Why was this so hard to bear? "You'll be all right."

"Did you complete your task… in the Hundred-Acre Wood? Did you already finish it?" She groaned, knowing the answer. "You did. That's why you're back… to see my castle in ruins and my kingdom… torn to shreds."

"It's all right," Parker calmed her down. "I made it back safely."

"You're lucky. Aslan would kill me, if he saw the damage done here," Melisandre huffed, trying to get comfortable, but failing to do so. She looked up at Parker, telling him, her heart pounding inside her chest, "Parker, I'm sorry for troubling you. I'm sorry I killed your Shadow Empire. It was my final plan, the last thing I wanted to do was fulfill what Aslan sent me here to do." She breathed in and out, knowing she was about to die. "I'm sorry you took part in making that empire, but I knew it was about to fall."

"Don't worry," Parker said with a sorrowful sigh. "There was fear that the Shadow Empire would fall. Qua'ra predicted it, long before you set out to fulfill your task." He gulped. "I'll tell Qua'ra about you, how you tried to save your kingdom."

Melisandre chuckled weakly. "Tried? I fought for this kingdom. Then, all of a sudden, these Shadow People come in and destroy everything I hold dear. Watch out for them. They could still be lurking inside this castle. Get Jine's family out of here, help them find refuge in this realm! I want those Shadow People gone from this place before it's too late!" She looked at Parker, speaking while drawing her last breath, "Promise me… you'll defeat them." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I promise, but Melisandre…" Parker was too late. Melisandre collapsed in his arms. She was gone, another leopard passed away, no thanks to the Shadow People. Parker had no more words to say, as he set Melisandre's dead body on the stone floor. He turned and looked, watching as a male snow leopard crept out from another rock and wooden plank pile.

It was Davin and he was cackling, cackling as if he too was dying. Davin stared at Parker in amusement, loving this game, this new turn of events. Parker could already tell the male snow leopard was going senile.

"She told you, didn't she? She told you about those Shadow People?" Davin laughed insanely. "They came, they did… those Shadow People! You ought to check on Jine's family! I hear they won't survive long against those wretched creatures!"

The male snow leopard attempted to crawl towards Parker. As he did, Davin collapsed on the stone floor, right beside a red rug. Davin pawed at the rug in a playful manner, not minding who was here with him. Just that his head was pounding and the thought of dying reached his ears.

Parker made his way towards the male snow leopard. As he did, the ceiling collapsed. The light red dragonoid managed to find cover, coughing and sputtering as he pushed wooden planks and rocks off to the side. Dusty and dirty, Parker approached the spot where Davin was. Davin was inches away from his mate. There was no sound from the male snow leopard, no breathing.

Davin was dead and Parker did nothing to prevent this.

Tears formed in Parker's eyes. He wiped some of the tears away from his eyelids, not knowing what else to do. Who could he turn to now?

He made his way back down the chamber, thinking of something Melisandre and Davin said. Jine's family. They were alive? Then there was hope for them! Parker grinned, wondering if he could at least see at least one living being, creature, and animal in his life. Not all the deaths he faced, still having to face.

A thought crept across Parker's mind. He would see Eliza, his human wife, again in the Portal Realm when all of this was over. But how much more suffering would he have to endure? He didn't know. He just needed to find Alindor, the golden house cat, Druid, and Shapeshifter, before something else happened here, in the Land of Talking Animals, again.


	3. Bloodline

Parker made his way into Melisandre and Davin's throne room. The throne room was so huge. However, the walls were broken, the windows shattered, and the wooden thrones torn to pieces. Even the floor had loose stone scattered about the room, making the place desolate and frail like a great battle had torn across this part of the castle in the worst possible way.

He looked on, spotting another pile of rubble. There was the cream-colored Oriental Cat named Jine. She was unconscious… or was she? She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving. By the time Parker arrived on the scene, greeting Alindor, his brown Burmese cat father Tracker, who was dying next to his wife Jine, the silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat Ulmayá, their children, and their grandchildren, Parker realized what transpired here.

No. No, no, no! He didn't want Jine and Tracker to go out like this! He didn't want them to die! That was never his intention!

"Jine? Tracker?" Parker cried in horror. This was bad. This was really, really bad! Wasn't there anything he could do to help them?

"Parker…" Jine lifted her head up a little, only to collapse a moment later, "…save me. I'm sorry…" she drew another breath, sighing in aggravation. Parker knelt beside her, terrified for her health, "…please forgive me… for scratching you up… that day… please… promise me you won't let that happen… to my children… promise me…"

"I promise. I'll get them out of the castle. They'll be safe." Parker said, kindly. He looked at her, telling her sincerely, "I am sorry for threatening you earlier. And… I forgive you, Jine, for what you did to me."

Jine smiled. He loved her smile. It made the world grow lighter. "Thank you and… I forgive you, too. May you live… a long and happy… life." She sighed, her last breath drawn. Her eyes closed. She was gone. Jine was dead, too.

"Parker!" Tracker got Parker's attention. He was on the verge of death. "Take care of my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. See they're out of this castle safe and sound."

"I will. Thank you, Tracker, for everything. You and your wife brought so much life into my life, even though I turned into Maranguan because to it," Parker said, wondering if he said the wrong thing. He looked up as Tracker laughed. The brown Burmese cat collapsed next to his wife. Well, at least they would find peace together.

"I forgive you, Parker. Don't worry about it. Take care of my son, Alindor. He needs you… now more than ever." Tracker drew his last breath, closed his eyes, and was gone.

Alindor only had Ulmayá, his children, and his grandchildren. The golden house cat turned to Parker, asking him, "Parker, what should we do now? Half the kingdom is dead, due to those Shadow People! We'll never survive!"

"We'll get you home safe and sound," Parker said, staring at Alindor. He hated these losses. There truly was no one left in the time Before the First Age except for him, Qua'ra, and her family. Yes! That's what he would do. He would get Qua'ra and her family off the planet Zafna! It was time for the Shadow Empire ended.

"Parker?" Alindor asked, drawing Parker's attention back to reality. "I know there's only you and a few others from Jine's time, but we need your help. How do we escape, before the kingdom falls to ruin? The Shadow People will swallow this kingdom whole. We have to leave!"

Parker looked at Jine and Tracker's dead bodies. He would miss them, but he was glad to have known them, if only for a brief time. He wanted to cry, mourn for them, as Ulmayá was doing beside Alindor. He nodded, knowing what to do.

"We flee the kingdom before dawn approaches. The Shadow People may lurk in the shadows, but I doubt they'll stay hidden forever." Parker had to admit he didn't know much about these Shadow People. Just what were they? He only had a few guesses as to who the Shadow People were and what they might do to everyone. He had no choice. He had to lead Alindor out of this kingdom!

"If you've got a sturdy set of legs, we need to flee. Now, while there is still time! I'll guard you from any danger that comes our way, but we must leave!" Parker said in angst.

"Come on. We have to hurry!" Ulmayá said, dragging her children and grandchildren away from the throne room. Alindor followed as did Parker, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead.

Parker looked at Jine and Tracker's dead bodies for the last time. He hated to leave them like this. He wanted to give them a proper farewell, but there was no time for it. He nodded, telling them with recognition and hope, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help to you both." He said last, "Farewell. May we meet again in another life." If Parker had another life to live! Right now, that looked bleak.

Still, he followed Alindor and his family down the corridor, hoping they wouldn't run into anything dangerous along the way.

.

"Come on! The exit's this way! I can smell it, the fresh air!" Parker said, leading Alindor and his family down the last corridor.

Yes! There was the doorway leading to Landseer Castle's marketplace! They were almost there! That's when they stopped and looked ahead. Standing before them were creatures with lantern-lit eyes and silhouette-shaped figures. A dark mist surrounded these creatures.

Parker backed up, protecting Alindor and his family. He recognized these creatures. They were the Shadow People and they were hungry. Parker took a few steps back, not knowing what to do. Just that he, Alindor, and Alindor's family were in danger, with no way out except forward.


	4. The Shadow People

A lanky shadowy figure made his way towards Parker, Alindor, and Alindor's family. The lanky figure changed shape, transforming into a muscularly built silhouette with lantern light eyes, complete with his own set of horns pointed up towards the sky. This newly muscular built Shadow Man inched closer to Parker and Alindor, drawing forth his hand to grab the golden house cat.

"STOP!" Parker cried out in Alindor's defense, causing Alindor to cower next to his silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat wife in fright. The Shadow Man turned his gaze towards the light red dragonoid, letting out a small screech in anguish and fury.

Parker stepped forward, telling the Shadow Man and his shadowy people, "It's me you want to fight, not them. Let them go and I will face you." He shook his head at the Shadow Man, watching the Shadow People release Alindor and his family.

"Come on, Alindor!" Ulmayá told Alindor, darting towards the exit with the rest of their family.

"I won't forget you or your kindness you've shown towards me and my family!" Alindor cried out in joy to Parker, glancing at the Shadow Man for a moment, before darting after his family out to the castle's marketplace.

The Shadow Man laughed deeply, inching his way closer to Parker with confidence. Parker made his way back against the wall, watching the Shadow People draw closer to him, their lantern light eyes glowing in the process.

"Who are you?" Parker asked in fright, cowering on the floor, wondering if he was going to be their next meal. "Show yourselves! You've already killed some of my friends!"

"Friends? Is that what you call them?" The Shadow Man asked in delight, admitting freely with sorrow. "They deserved their fate. Sure, we didn't mean to kill the Burmese cat. His life will be missed."

"Who are you?" Parker asked, feeling his life draining away.

"We are from the shadows, but you have not seen our faces… yet," a Shadow Woman announced, calmly. "It's all right. You needn't be afraid of us."

That's just what Parker was afraid of. The Unknown. Was that where these Shadow People came from?

The Shadow Man laughed again in deep resonating tone. Parker didn't understand. Why did he feel his life draining away? He wanted to blast some light magic at these Shadow People, but as he started to reveal a bright light ball in the palm of his hand, he released it. The darkness was drawing closer to him.

Oh, what was he to do now?

"These talking animals fled because they were afraid of the Unknown. We coexist in the Unknown. The more frightened you are, the more power you lose," the Shadow Man said, kneeling beside him. "Are you frightened of the Unknown? Because I am not." He sighed, admitting freely, "This kingdom won't last long and we are not responsible for its fate, but we are responsible for the lives lost here."

"Who are you?" Parker asked, trembling and turning away from the Shadow Man. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. It was calm, soothing, and curing him. Curing him? These Shadow People could cure people, animals, and creatures? "I thought you were harmful. I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Hurt you? We only kill when we feel threatened. You and your new friends are no threat to us unless you give us a reason to threaten you," the Shadow Man said, firmly.

"We only kill to survive, but Aslan swore we would help shed some light on the situation." The Shadow Woman explained. "We see your heart is pure, but Maranguan is no foe to us. You will come out of this fine, as will Alindor and his peoples, animals, and creatures that roam this land." She answered, finally giving Parker a reason to live. "We aren't Shadow People. We are the Guardians of the Unknown Regions, sworn to protect those who wish us ill and who will help us with our own tasks. We are not from the light or the darkness, but rather in-between both realms. We won't hurt you. We'll come from the Shadow Realm to help you out."

"Huh?" Parker looked up at them in a timid manner. The dark mist surrounding the Shadow People disappeared, revealing a nomadic group of people—men, women, and children—dressed in animal skins, furs, and carrying weapons. They seemed ready to attack anyone at will, and yet they weren't harming him, Alindor, or Alindor's family.

How could Parker not have seen this coming?

"What are you doing here? Why would you go and attack everyone, in this castle, in this kingdom?" Parker asked them, cautious and fearful.

"Because appearances and rumors can deceive you," the once-Shadow Man spoke to him. His voice was returned to its normal deep tone, instead of deep and dark as it was in the shadowy places where he and his peoples fled to. "We chose to be nomadic. We choose this life because it's the life we strive to live."

"When we heard rumors about the Land of Talking Animals, at first we dismissed them." The woman—once the Shadow Woman—declared hotly. "We didn't want to believe them, but then Aslan told us a great many troubling things. We sought to end Melisandre's reign, and it seems some of her comrades and those that attacked you suffered for their treachery. We're here to draw out the bad and dispose of the wicked while protecting the good and those in the in-between the light and the darkness." She paused, adding, "It's the way it has to be."

"We took care of Jine, but I can see she finally asked for your forgiveness if she hasn't asked you already," the nomadic man said, kindly.

"Yes, she did. I never intended to kill them," Parker said, curtly.

"Then you have our gratitude and thanks for getting rid of your enemies," the nomadic woman said, holding her spear in the air.

"No one deserves this fate. I thought they might seek redemption." Parker shrugged, disappointed in what transpired here. "Now, we'll never know."

"Well," the nomadic man said, getting the light red dragonoid's attention, "you'd best leave this castle. Follow Alindor and his family until you leave the kingdom. We'll take care of any enemies that pursue you. Now go! Go!"

Parker hesitated. He wanted to say something, to protest for the nomadic peoples' actions today. Still, he had no say in the matter and no other choice. He needed to follow Alindor and his family away from the Kingdom of Landseer, before it was consumed by the shadowy nomadic people, who he just met recently.

The second Parker joined Alindor and his family, Alindor looked up at the light red dragonoid in confusion and disbelief. He caught the entire conversation Parker had with the nomadic people before they returned to their dark misty shadows and terrorized the kingdom some more.

"They're letting us go?" Alindor asked Parker, the moment the light red dragonoid stepped out into the castle's marketplace.

"Yes, they are. Now, let's go!" Parker cried, leading Alindor and his family out of the Kingdom of Landseer, right as the Shadow People engulfed the kingdom with their wretched kills and deceitfulness towards the wicked.


	5. Different Paths

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

The Kingdom of Landseer was no more. The Shadow People took care of the carnage, bloodied up on the ground and on the castle walls. As Parker, Alindor, and Alindor's family reached the next kingdom over, back into the heart of the Land of Talking Animals—Creadon it was once called—they witnessed Landseer vanish from sight.

Landseer was gone, like a memory that would surely fade away and with it its peoples, creatures, and animals that died there. Alindor huffed, realizing he was an orphan, but still had his family to call home.

"They're gone." Alindor got Parker's attention, as he did for his family. "They're all gone. Melisandre, Davin, Jine, and Tracker."

"We'll remember them. Won't we, Alindor?" Ulmayá asked, concerned.

Parker stared at the cat couple, unsure what to do. No words could explain the aching pain growing inside their hearts. While they were lucky to have escaped the Kingdom of Landseer on foot, they were sorely disappointed at how many lives had been lost today. Truly, it was a sorrowful day. Remnants of the Kingdom of Creadon were all that was left for Alindor, Ulmayá, and the rest of their family.

"Well, you needn't fear us now!" the Shadow Man called out, zipping towards them with all haste. Alindor hissed at him, not liking this man, even as the nomadic man stepped out from his dark misty hideout. "Whoa there! Easy kitty! No one's going to hurt you!" He said as the rest of his tribe of Shadow People joined them.

"You killed my parents! What do you have to say about that?" Alindor snarled, ready to pounce on this Shadow Man.

"They deserved their fate. Don't blame us for that, for what Aslan told us to do!" The Shadow Man declared, snarling in return.

"Our mission is simple: to wipe out those who are wicked, except for those we can trust and those who Aslan deems worthy to travel through time and space," the Shadow Woman said, coming out of the dark mist while carrying her spear.

"They didn't deserve to die! How could you do this?" Ulmayá cried, defending Alindor.

"Because you would have done the same thing, but your actions speak truer than what you would have done to them." The Shadow Woman spoke truthfully. She looked at Parker, admitting to him, "Even Parker hasn't shied away from carnage. Tell them how you defeated the Evil Dragonoid Clan back in the Land of Dragons. Didn't you want them dead?"

"When I was Maranguan," Parker said. "That's all I wanted to do was seek out revenge. Those dragonoids could have had a better life," he lowered his head in shame, "had I taken on another path. A good path." He looked at the nomadic woman standing before him, asking her, "How could you do this? Why all the carnage?"

"Ask Aslan and you will understand," the nomadic woman said, kindly. She ended the conversation there. "We'll be watching you. All of you, checking to make sure this doesn't happen again. The Land of Talking Animals is now under the Shadow Peoples' watch, and we will look over this land, this realm, to the best of our abilities." She looked at Parker, Alindor, and Alindor's family, instructing them, "Go now in peace, and pray that you do not run into another crowd of bad people, creatures, and animals." She fled into the dark mist, alongside the nomadic man and all their shadowy, nomadic peoples.

Parker watched the Shadow People flee, vanishing on the spot, right before his very eyes. Parker gulped, returning his gaze to Alindor and Ulmayá, who stared at him in fright and concern.

"I suppose we ought to get moving. It's a long way before we reach the Portal Realm if that's your destination," Parker suggested to Alindor and his family. "You could come with me. Go to the Portal Realm. Get a fresh start! Isn't that what you want?"

"We're not going with you," Alindor said at once, seriously. "I need to stay here in this realm with my family. I may not have long to live, but I know my heart is in the right place with my people, animals, and creatures."

"I would not have it any other way," Ulmayá said, agreeing with her cat husband.

Alindor looked up at Parker, approaching him and shaking his scaly, light red hand. "Good luck. May we meet again in the next life."

"Then I'll see you in the Portal Realm either way," Parker said with a warm, friendly smile.

"I'll see you there, too, after Alindor and I die, leaving this world in peace for the next one," Ulmayá added, wanting to stay closer to her golden house cat husband. She nodded with a warm, light-hearted smile. "Such is the way of things. The way of nature."

"Come on, Ulmayá! Do you really believe that? Death wasn't always in this Universe," Alindor said in disbelief, facing Parker, "and Parker knows this, don't you?"

"Well," Parker stiffened, calming down, "I know some things about the First World. I wasn't hatched there." He sighed, admitting to the two cats, "My home was in Oz. My original home. I was… treated poorly there. I was also raised by humans. That's why I have such strong emotions towards peoples, animals, and creatures. I'm not like other dragonoids, who were raised by other dragonoids. I'm just… me."

"Which explains why you married a human woman," Ulmayá said, smiling fondly at him.

"Yes," Parker smiled back, pleased to hear this, "Yes, that explains a lot. Well, at least I have Halflings in my family tree." He snickered at the memory. The spell he put on Frodo Baggins would wear off soon. He didn't have that much time.

It was settled. He needed to go back to the Chesapeake Manor when all of this was over and done with.

"I love Halflings—Hobbits and humans in general," Parker smiled fondly at the memories and his likes. It gave him something to root for. "They're kind, once you get to know them."

"Of course," Alindor and Ulmayá said in unison.

"Well, good luck," Alindor said, shaking the light red dragonoid's hand again.

"And to you," Parker said, releasing the golden house cat's paw. He looked at the ruined castle ahead, asking the two cats, "So, that's where you're staying next? In Creadon?"

"I think I'll give it a new name," Alindor said with a smirk. He turned to Ulmayá, admitting to her, "We'll give her a new name, this kingdom we're staying at."

"I think the name Creadon's fine for the moment," Ulmayá said, curtly.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Alindor said, his smirk growing wider. He nodded and waved in Parker's direction, telling him, "Don't be a stranger! You're always welcome to stay in the Land of Talking Animals!"

"And with a new king to rule the land, too, no doubt!" Parker said with a light-hearted smile.

"Yes, there's that to consider. Farewell now," Alindor laughed, following his wife, their children, and grandchildren towards the ruined fortress where Creadon stood. It was time to mend the wrongs and hurts, doing what was best for his country.

Alindor would see that Creadon wouldn't fail again. Of this he was sure would happen, for however long it would last.

.

Parker looked at Alindor and his family, watching them leave until they vanished from sight. The light red dragonoid sighed, grateful he did something right for once, in spite of all the heavy losses. He couldn't forget this day, nor what transpired in the Kingdom of Landseer. That was just the way of it, the way it had to be.

He turned his gaze now to a blue-rimmed portal, spinning just behind him. He turned again to his left as an orange-rimmed portal opened up for him. It was a hard, fast decision, but one he needed to take to reach his next destination.

He sighed, deciding to choose the orange-rimmed portal. Right as he crossed the orange-rimmed portal, Parker found himself back in the Portal Realm, with its purplish-dark blue starry sky looming on the horizon, and its colors yellow, brown, blue, green, and purple rippling across the grassy field and mountainous region. Portals floated in the air, with some portals resting on the ground, in all different shape, sizes, and rim colors. Swirling mist formed in some portals, while rippled glass formed in other portals.

It truly was a sight to behold. Only Parker didn't feel so cheery. As soon as his brunette-haired, pale-skinned, green-eyed human wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley walked up to him, wearing a dark blue, sparkly dress, Parker embraced her, hugging her and not letting her go. Fresh tears formed in their eyes, making the losses Parker suffered through unbearable.

"I'm sorry," Eliza whispered in his long, furry red ear, kissing his ear and then his cheek. As soon as they kissed tenderly on the lips, falling deeply into the passionate embrace, they were interrupted by Tobias, the hobbit who looked just like Parker's human-hobbit form and Frodo Baggins, and the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia, Aslan, who approached them.

Parker released Eliza, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Clearly, something was up.

"Yes? What is it?" Parker asked, softly, still clinging to his wife.

"The planet Zafna needs your help," Aslan said, calmly but with great sorrow. "It's time." Parker knew what that meant.

The Shadow Empire had reached its end. The only other option now remained for them: to get Qua'ra Holdo and her family off the planet Zafna, before it changed, becoming the broken, barren landscape Teremode. It was a sight Parker hated to witness, but would have to go anyway, if he wanted to save his friend and apprentice from a terrible fate.

*.*.*

That's it for the fourth part of my fanfiction mini-series, _The Moral Compass_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

We're coming to the conclusion of my First Age Anthology for my Origin Series. It's exciting and sad because we're moving onto the next Age in my Origin Series. A lot more excitement is heading our way. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~ Aria Breuer


End file.
